If Only He Knew
by John Morrison Invades TDI
Summary: Sierra is heartbroken over Cody's rejection. Could a redheaded friend comforting her lead to something more? Siezzy Sierra/Izzy , rated M for adult scenes.


**And it's JoMo in the house again! Again, I explore a different genre this time: Izzy/Sierra Yuri, as a break from my other active story, Total Drama Next.**

**On to the story, two very energetic girls will have some "fun", if you know what I mean. In addition, I've thrown in a side couple of Cody/Gwen. Without further ado, sit back and enjoy the newest creation from the Palace of Wisdom.**

**Disclaimer: All TDI characters are property of Fresh TV. I do not own the rights to any of these characters.**

* * *

Bitter tears emanated from the mauve-haired girl as she tossed another Kleenex by the wayside. She couldn't believe it: Cody, her first and only love from Total Drama, had forsaken her for Gwen. In her head, Cody had long forgotten about Gwen. How wrong she was. She saw it first hand in his room: The brunette's nimble fingers trailed through his Goth crush's hair, their lips firmly locked. Cody failed to resist letting out a low moan as his dream since first stepping on the dock came true.

Sierra should have been more polite, and get over the adorable tech geek, but she couldn't think straight. Instead, she bawled loudly, alarming the pair involved in the lip lock.

"My apologies, Sierra, but I really like Gwen…" By then, the super fan had already turned tail, utterly crushed by this realization, tears streaming down her face like an endless river.

The sudden outburst caused many a head to turn, not in the least Izzy. Both being natural attention seekers, they had hit it off since the redhead revealed Sierra as the person who was behind the Total Drama blogs. Having come off an unpredictable relationship with Owen, Izzy truly knew how her new best friend felt. In the Transylvania horror episode, their relationship finally terminated when Owen abandoned Izzy when they saw a sparkling vampire, leading to their team's loss. Lightning had struck twice, and the basket case had enough. Alejandro, Noah and Izzy unanimously voted Owen off. Though she got over the failed relationship pretty quickly, Sierra was a different kettle fish. Izzy sought Owen for fun, while Sierra sought Cody because she really had a crush on him and wanted to show it to the entire viewing world. She thought this would garner the tech geek's love in return, but it all came to naught. Furtively creeping towards the violet-haired girl's room, Izzy decided to cheer a good friend up.

"Sierra, you in there? SIERRA!"

In her world of angst, Sierra recognized a voice she knew so well: her friend Izzy. Sierra's tear-stained face lightened up a little as she walked over to let her viridian-wearing friend in.

"Hi, Izzy," the huge Total Drama fan smiled as she put up a strong front. Her ruddy eyes instantly gave her away, though. With prodigious intelligence comparable to Noah, Izzy was not easily fooled.

"Sierra, is there something bothering you?" the crazy girl's tone was dead serious. It was not the fun tone that everyone was accustomed to.

Sierra had answers to almost all Total Drama questions. This time, she didn't.

Izzy waved a hand in front of the fan girl's face.

"Sierra, what's wrong?"

"SHUT UP!" the fan girl hollered, taking Izzy aback. After a brief silence, the fan girl then reached down and put her face against Izzy's shoulder, starting to weep.

"It's Cody and that boring Goth girl Gwen! I was so dedicated to the show and Cody, but Gwen wasn't even enthused to participate. I cried when Cody got voted off, Gwen didn't. It's so unfair; can't Cody see that we belong together? Instead, he has to think that Gwen's the one, even though he's out of her league. If only he knew that I was his fan from day one, when Gwen rejected him!"

As Sierra concluded her rant and resumed sobbing, Izzy could only think of one thing to do. Leaning in towards her friend, she wrapped her hands around the lemon-teed girl's neck and kissed her right on the lips. The kiss was terse, but enough to make the recipient's eyes widen in shock.

"Izzy…"

"Don't worry, you'll forget Cody soon enough,"

"Oh yes I will," Sierra thought as an evil gleam appeared in her eye. She caught Izzy unawares by throwing her arms around her flame-haired friend's back, hugging her tight. From there, Sierra returned the earlier kiss with as much passion. The single kiss soon turned into several, before the super fan sent shockwaves throughout Izzy's body by licking her neck. The wild girl conceded a few moans, being immensely turned on by the act. Not contented with taking the back seat, the psycho hose beast slipped her hands up Sierra's marigold top, reaching for her modest B cups and massaging them. This earned an abrupt release from her neck as her friend reciprocated the moans.

Once Izzy had paused the massaging, two wide grins came upon their faces. Without warning, Izzy suddenly tackled Sierra, removing her top in one quick swipe. While this occurred, the hyperactive fan girl used her legs for an attempt at removing Izzy's skirt. Soon, when Izzy flung the top away from the bed, Sierra saw the opportunity to turn the tide. Using her height advantage to pin down her fellow wild girl, Sierra easily got rid of the skirt she had been going for earlier. Their play wrestling continued when Sierra went for Izzy's top and succeeded, only to lose her cyan trousers when the basket case countered. As Sierra struggled, Izzy kissed her gently once more, temporarily stunning her. Before she knew it, Izzy had expertly removed her pair of cream unmentionables, revealing her beautiful tan skin all round. After backing Sierra against a wall, the psychotic girl gently took Sierra's right breast and started to suck on it. Izzy got into a great rhythm, drawing pleasant moans from her friend. The uber fan couldn't hide her delight. Cody was certainly forgettable now, as Izzy's tongue swirling around her nipple took her higher. Pleased with her work, Izzy secured the fan girl's left mammary and replicated her actions.

Suddenly, Izzy felt something drop from her upper body. Looking down, she saw her forest green bra on the bed, while Sierra grinned goofily.

"Oh you naughty girl," Izzy slurred while discarding her only remaining clothing item. This revealed her curvy body, which earned a gasp from the violet-haired young woman. She had never seen Izzy in the flesh before, but when the day finally came, her insane beauty made Sierra swoon. Her two melons may have only been B cups, but they surely stood firm, while her bush was a bright red, almost a replication of her radiant hair. And the best part of it all was those green eyes, which made their targets feel warm inside, but in this case, aroused too.

"I'll let you show me some skills,"

With that, Izzy turned around and leaned forward, showing Sierra her apple bottom and tantalizing orifice. Unable to wait any longer, Sierra eagerly lapped Izzy's pussy. The crazy girl produced some rather audible moans, which turned into cries as Sierra got into rhythm. The violet-haired girl performed this task so finely that one couldn't tell that she was a greenhorn. As time went on, Izzy inched closer and closer to climaxing, but pulled away before she could do so.

As a disappointed Sierra recoiled her tongue, Izzy reassured her.

"You don't want this to end, do you?"

After that, Izzy went for Sierra's midriff, beginning to lick it aggressively. The Hispanic found this arousing indeed, considering that her midriff was one of her most sensitive areas. She began to giggle at Izzy's gentle touch. After a while, the basket case's tongue gradually made its way downward, before it eventually reached the hyper fan's clit. As Izzy started to work on that area, Sierra made her enjoyment clearly audible. Squealing enthusiastically with every lick, the tan girl was having the time of her life. Sierra's lapping was great for a beginner, but the joy that Izzy brought her was indescribable by words. As Sierra almost lost control for a second, Izzy could feel her juices begging for release via her tongue. Izzy then removed her tongue unabashedly.

Sierra's face fell when Izzy stopped, but it soon got better. Izzy's tongue returned to her sweet spot, but now her left palm was in prime position to assault Sierra's booty. As Izzy's hand moved up and down fluidly, Sierra felt nothing but joy, despite the obvious scarlet tints on her cheeks.

"Don't stop, Izzy," the fan girl cried as the wild redhead picked up the pace, licking out Sierra while slapping her rump simultaneously.

What started out as grunts and cries eventually developed into screams, as Izzy tirelessly worked Sierra's ample cheeks. The uber fan had to bite her lip at least once to smother her loud screams, but eventually Izzy drove her over the edge. Unleashing her load into the redhead's waiting mouth, which the recipient swallowed enthusiastically.

"Now my babe set my juices free!" Izzy called.

At the conclusion of this sentence, Sierra instantly perked up. As tired as she was after Izzy's expert service, pleasuring Izzy was a proposition too awesome to refuse for the true blue Total Drama fan. Without hesitation, Sierra's tongue met Izzy's butt crack this time, while inserting her index and middle fingers into her best friend's pussy. Izzy's cries and screams of pleasure did not abate throughout, as Sierra's fingers investigated her inner walls while her tongue explored the area just millimeters away. Like the enthusiastic girl before her, Izzy found it an uphill task to curb her vocalizations. In one particular moment, when Sierra's fingers went in deep, Izzy wanted to scream her lungs out, but she didn't. Simply put, she was overcome by pure ecstasy at being fucked. Eventually, even crazy girls have thresholds, and Izzy's load exploded like a dormant volcano. Sierra's lack of experience caused her to spill some of the load onto the bed sheets and around her face. This was of little concern to the flame-haired girl. The minor accident had created an opportunity for Izzy to lick the milky goodness off the Latin Canadian's face, and then plant another quick kiss on Sierra's lips.

Both then fell back onto the bed, truly jaded but satisfied by the experience. Whispering sweet nothings to each other, the wild ladies then drifted into peaceful slumber.

When they awoke the following day, Cody was relieved to see that Sierra had taken the rejection well. She was skipping merrily, doing well in keeping pace with Izzy. If only he knew what happened the night before.

* * *

**And that's all for now! Please review: constructive criticism is encouraged. Thank you for taking your time to read this story! With that, JMIT leaves the building.**


End file.
